


Хтиві бажання

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Цікавість згубила кішку. Джейсон мав знати це, чорт забирай, він і був цією кішкою. Він мав вивчити цей урок, мав прочитати термінове повідомлення Червоного Робіна, мав зв’язатися і мав спробувати з'ясувати, де ділися Робін і Альфред.Це був би розумний вчинок.Але Джейсон ніколи не чинив розумно, коли справи стосувалися кажана.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Licentious Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444983) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



> Дозвіл на переклад отримано від 19 січня 2017 року.

Частина 1

\- Отже, що цього разу? Знову Іві? – Джейсон перекотив слова у роті, щелепа болюче сіпалася. – Вона напоїла тебе солодкою пресолодкою отрутою, Дікі?  
Балансуючий на одній нозі, Дік озирнувся, вигнувши губи. Так, Джейсону була знайома ця посмішка, ці блискучі зуби, ці зморшки у куточках очей. То була посмішка, яку Джейсон знав майже виключно з його часів Робіном. Улюблена дікова дражлива посмішка.  
Чи мала бути. Колись.  
Здавалося неправильним вважати її такою зараз, спаплюжену плямами крові на щоках.  
\- А може це просто я, га, Джею? – протягнув Дік та ліниво потягнувся, дразливо та розслаблено, гнучкий та нестримний.  
Джейсон здійняв брову, зумисно оглядаючи те єдине, чого уникав з самої своєї появи.  
\- Так. – Його слова сочилися сарказмом. – Бо це ж ти, Дікі.  
Дік засяяв, наче то був комплімент. Все його обличчя враз посвітлішало, а сам він витягся по струнці, ніби аби стати вище. Ну як дитина на різдво.  
З плямами крові на щоках.  
\- Ох, довелося з ним повозитися, та, гей, учень перевершив вчителя, це ознака дорослішання, ти не вважаєш? – Дік полишив розминку та з тією самою посмішкою перетік у більш легку стійку. – Я у тому сенсі, що він обійшов всі мої пастки, тож мені довелося накачати його особисто.  
Був би він звичайною людиною, з тих, що кожного дня не бачили вбивств, не спілкувалися з найгіршими покидьками, не брали на себе відповідальності і не усували тих, хто не має жити, Джейсон би здригнувся.  
Джейсон зчепив зуби та відвернувся.  
Джейсон не був нормальним, але побачити Бетмена, Брюса, розпластаним на столі неначе живий пам’ятник над печерою, що ж, для Джейсона таке було не самим заспокійливим. Той був живий, певно, Дік його не вбив, скориставшись, як приманкою, аби заманити Джейсона. Живий та дихав, і серцевий монітор поруч ритмічно пікав. Проте з крапельницею у руці, з заплющеними очами, Брюс був виведений з гри.  
\- Тож з ним довелося, - продовжував базікати Дік, з надто палаючими очами, занадто розуміючими, - але з іншими? Чисто тому, що захотілося.  
\- То тобі просто хочеться вбивати? – пожартував Джейсон у відповідь, розслабляючись у путах. – Бо, ні, дійсно, минулого разу тобі не стало духу, а тепер ти вбиваєш усякий дріб’язок. Бачиш тепер, чому я очікував зовнішнє втручання?  
Дріб’язок. Дріб’язок, чиї обличчя Джейсон пам’ятав з своїх пошуків. Дріб’язок: посіпаки, хлопчики на побігеньках, які робили це не тому, що були в захваті від роботи, а заради своїх сімей, своїх близьких, і через брудні нетрі, на які перетворився схід міста, та владу ватажків банд над ними. Дріб’язок, який Джейсон ніколи б не став вбивати, Дік винищував зі сміхом.  
Лишень аби знову привернути увагу Джейсона до Готему.  
Лишень аби заманити Джейсона сюди.  
Повинно бути це Іві. Але ж таке не в її дусі.  
Дік повів плечима, витягши руки уперед. Зчепив пальці та неспішно з хрустом потягнувся.  
\- Не стану стверджувати, що раніше мені не хотілося нікого вбити. Хотілося, це значно… ефективніше, - Дік розплився в посмішці та вказав пальцем через плече на мовчазного Бетмена. - Просто ніколи не випадало нагоди, важко щось зробити, коли за плечем маячить його тінь.  
Неправильно. Все це було неправильно. Це був не Дік.  
\- Гм, так, - кивнув Джейсон якомога глузливіше, та потім вирішив трохи підколоти. – То чим ти ширнувся?  
Сміх Діка був дзвоном суворо складених звуків, надто досконалих, аби не бути виставою. У цю мить він здавався як ніколи відмінним від колишнього Діка, справжнього, незмінного Діка.  
\- Джею, Джею, Джею, - протягнув Дік, полишивши позу та підібравшись ближче: велика кішка, що підкрадається до пташки. – Я хочу цього. Я хочу цього саме так, як я це отримав. Хіба інше має значення?  
Дік зупинився перед ним, відстань між ними зовсім зникла. Так близько. Джейсон зайняв перший ряд на вибух дікових зіниць, чорне загнало блакить до найтоншого кільця. Залившись слідом до самих білків очей і невідворотно задоволений всією ситуацією та зв’язаним Джейсоном, розпростертим проти стени.  
Джейсон вилаявся мовчки, йому не слід було шукати зустрічі з Діком, слід було дізнатися, чому Бетмен зник, а Найтвінг вбиває, слід було прочитати повідомлення від Червоного Робіна, можливо відшукати Робіна та Альфреда…  
Цікавість. Кішка. І, ні, серйозно, Джейсон вважав, що засвоїв урок ще минулого разу.  
\- Все, чого ти хочеш? Мені це лестить, правда, проте є невеличка перешкода, я не в захваті наркоти… - почав Джейсон, нездатний замовкнути, бо його навички до самозбереження, вочевидь, досі ще до нього не повернулися, якщо він взагалі колись їх мав.  
Обличчя Діка заграло новою посмішкою, самовдоволеною та поблажливою. Кінчиками пальців Дік торкнувся джейсонового волосся, намір був зрозумілим. Джейсон відвернув голову у бік, гойднувшись у путах. Все було марно, Дік лише ширше посміхнувся, ухопив його за волосся та смикнув назад. Назад, аби зустрітися з палаючими сіро-блакитними очима Діка. – Звісно я хочу тебе. Ти мій, Джею, - прошепотів Дік, притиснувшись груди у груди, наче тавруючи словами джейсонові губи.  
Його?  
Ні, нізащо у…  
\- Пішов ти, Діку. Я не твій і не бетменів, я свій власний… - загарчав Джейсон, закипаючи від гніву та кидаючись уперед у спробі відштовхнути Діка.  
Дік стис його волосся у кулаці та з силою стукнув о стіну, у Джейсона перед очима спалахнуло білим, червоним, білим, а у голові застукало ще гучнішим болем. Зір розвиднився, туманний та розмитий, а дікові примружені злі очі попливли як танучий віск.  
\- Ти мій, Джейсоне, - промуркотів Дік м’яко на противагу жорсткому виразу обличчя. – Як мав бути завжди.


	2. Chapter 2

Частина 2

Зуби Діка ковзнули по щоці Джейсона – дивний, майже тваринний жест, але ніжний та лагідний. Контраст ледачої погрози та… та чогось майже люблячого. При цьому він наспівував мовчки: низька та нав’язлива мелодія то здіймалася, то замовкала, полоняючи думки Джейсона. Вона здавалася знайомою, наче пісня, яку колись чув, та забув все, окрім смутного натяку на ноти. Проте йому не вдавалося задуматися надовго, думки вислизали з голови, і Дік посміхався широко і вдоволено Джейсону у вилицю.  
\- Ти ніколи не повинен був бути брюсів. – Промовив Дік низьким голосом, жадібно погладжуючи стегна Джейсона, наче скоріше аби пізнати їх, ніж схопити та заволодіти. – Я першим хотів тебе.  
Брехня. Завжди ж та сама брехня.  
\- Так, бо тобі завжди було небайдуже. – відгукнувся Джейсон уїдливо важким та неповоротким язиком.  
Після другої спроби втечі Дік почав додавати йому в їжу невелику кількість седативних. Коли зрозумів, Джейсон вивалив їжу на підлогу, але Дік, новий тонкий, могутній та збожеволівший Дік нагодував його силоміць.  
Не той досвід, який Джейсону хотілося б повторювати.  
Долоні на стегнах штовхнули його униз, притиснувши сильніше до ліжка, що стало Джейсону в’язницею. З седативними у його крові простирадла та подушки жорсткіше за сталь та бетон.  
\- Ти зводиш мене з розуму. – Слова неначе зглядність по шкірі, неначе радість з дікової кривої посмішки. – Ти такий впертий, такий непокірливий.  
\- На себе подивись. – Відповів Джейсон різко, якомога відвернувшись у подушку.  
Йому неймовірно свербіло від нестачі простору, від бажання втекти. Тіло заніміло і знесиліло, він відхилявся як міг, вдавлюючись у подушки та матрац у спробі відсунутися.  
Попри всі зусилля, знадобилося лише ніжне підштовхування носом йому під підборіддя, аби він відкинув голову назад, даючи Діку кращий доступ для досліджень. Жодних зусиль, і Джейсон вже весь розпростерся перед Діком.  
Він був такий нінащо не здатний, такий жалюгідний. Джейсон стиснув щелепи та уп’явся поглядом у дальню стіну.  
З цього місця він бачив лише краєчок монітору, лишень обриси нерухомого тіла на платформі…  
\- Може тому це так чудово, - промуркотів Дік, залишаючи довгий поцілунок у улоговинці джейсонова горла.  
Жести на шталт цього, дії, що в будь-кому іншому разі свідчили б про ніжну турботу, про любов… Все це було так неправильно.  
\- Ні, Дікі. – Джейсон перекатував слова у роті, наче смакуючи жовч, - це гидко, ти ж не такий.  
Дік здригнувся від плечей до самих кінчиків пальців ніг, і Джейсон міг тільки гадати, чи не зайшов він знову надто далеко, чи не штовхнув хворобливий розум ймовірно більше вже не свого брата до заскоків у дусі примусового годування та зв’язаного Брюса.  
Дік здригнувся, врізавшись груддю у груди Джейсона. На коротку божевільну мить здалося, ніби Дік плаче, ніби Дік знову став Діком, і він…  
Це був сміх. Сміх, що зморщив очі Діка, коли той підняв голову, сміх, що розтягнув його рота.  
Крихітна іскорка надії у Джейсона у грудях згасла.  
Той скотився з Джейсона, зсутулившись поруч від сміху. Підхопив Джейсона як іграшку, як величезну м’яку іграшку, та всадив собі на коліна. Руки Діка діяли впевнено, обережно влаштовуючи ноги Джейсона по обидва боки, та зухвало, бо Дік розумів, що Джейсон не може пручатися, тільки не зараз і не так.  
Він не міг боротися за допомогою ударів або стусанів. Проте…  
\- Ти не він, - мовив Джейсон, розтягуючи слова глухим далеким голосом. – Ти дешеве обдовбане посміховисько. Маленька маріонетка, яку смикають за ниточки, так?  
Насмішка скисла у Джейсона на язиці, така ж нудотна, що й вся мерзенна ситуація.  
Очі Діка стали крижаними, зіщулившись у куточках, ніби пародія на посмішку.  
\- Досі не полишив цього? – вишкірився Дік демонічно. – Ох, Джейсоне.  
Це Дік. Джейсон знав це самим нутром, знав так само, як досі знав, як літає Робін, досі знав, як літає Дік. Це був не… Це не міг бути Дік. Дік був лагідний, турботливий, справжній метелик співчуття та пристрасний захисник в одній золотистій упаковці.  
Але це…  
Дік схилив голову. Раптом Джейсону наче знову було чотирнадцять, зламана рука і глузливе ставлення, і Дік нахилився та до нудоти солодкаво потерся носом о ніс Джейсона. Наче вони в минулому, і справжній Дік повернувся, і Джейсон зі сміхом та жартома хотів його відштовхнути. Наче Дік був усього лише недолугим, дурнувато-ласкавим собою.  
Дік раптово смикнув його ближче, і світ потьмянів. Накачаний наркотиками і обважнілий Джейсон нахилився уперед, безпорадний перед мовчазними наказами.  
\- І як мені покарати тебе цього разу? – солодко-солодко запитав Дік.  
Наче холодною водою, це не міг бути Дік.  
Джейсон вимучив свою кращу з огидніших посмішок, відчуваючи, як здригається його обличчя.  
\- Не стримуйся, - підбурив Джейсон, розуміючи, що вже запізно, надто запізно, аби вибратися звідси, надто запізно, аби вдіяти щось окрім як дражнити зміюку далі.  
Посмішка Діка засяяла наче кинджали.  
Наче обіцянка, руки Діка притиснули його назад до подушки його в’язниці.


	3. Chapter 3

Частина 3

Кімната Брюса. Це була кімната Брюса.  
Важкі очі Джейсона ледве бачили, але й тоді Джейсон міг впевнено сказати, що це була кімната Брюса.  
Теж саме ліжко, та сама величезна, широка дерев’яна рама, яку Джейсон бачив мимохідь, коли ще був Робіном. Ти ж самі книжкові шафи: темне дерево і старі потріскані корінці уздовж стіни. Стіни залишилися такими ж, ті ж самі темні фільончасті королівської блакиті стіни. Звісно малися й відмінності: Дік встановив монітори уздовж однієї зі стін, і портьєри були іншого кольору, проте це точно була кімната Брюса.  
Дік тримав його у брюсовій кімнаті.  
Це було… це було…  
Ні. Це мало щось значити. Дік щось намагався довести, що він новий Бетмен… чи може… чи може Дік, той, що справжній, досі був тут.  
Це мало щось значити.  
Мало бути щось, що Джейсон міг використати.  
Кімнатою прокотилося зітхання.  
\- Можливо я цим ранком вивалив на тебе трохи забагато всього, - голос Діка був слизьким, обтікаючи Джейсона наче розлита нафта, - але ти учора був такий неслух.  
Рука занурилася у його волосся, довгі пальці заплуталися у пасмах, і лишень трохи дряпаючи вп’ялися нігті.  
\- Тож ти сам винен, ти казав такі жорстокі речі. – Рот Діка схилився до самого джейсонового вуха, він відчував його, надто пересохлі губи майже торкалися вушної раковини. – Такі образливі речі, Джею.  
Учора…  
Повіки Джейсона поважчали та опустилися, ховаючи кімнату Брюса, ховаючи монітори, ховаючи темну тінь Діка на подушці.  
Учора було білою пеленою болю, прокльонів, жадібних дікових поцілунків на його плечах та до його задихаючогося рота. Учора… Джейсон навіть не міг згадати, що він казав учора.  
Дік зітхнув, теплий подих прокотився щокою Джейсона, обдаючи запахом жуйки.  
\- Так з тобою анітрохи не весело, Джею, - голос Діка був захмуреним, майже по-дитячому невдоволеним.  
Рука на плечі штовхнула Джейсона на спину, і під повіками потемніло від промайнулої над ним тіні.  
\- Відкрий оченята, Джею.  
Темрява заспокоювала, темрява ховала, темрява була місцем, де Джейсон не скорявся Діку.  
\- Відкрий. – Жорсткіше, різкіше…  
Саме як…  
Учора з прокльонами та цілунками.  
Обличчя Діка заповнило огляд Джейсона.  
На мить вираз його застиг: очі надто колючі, лінія рота надто тонка, тіло надто спокійне. Небезпека була написана на ньому великими яскравими літерами. Але все випарувалося, губи вигнулися, погляд пом’якшав, Дік сів поруч, притягнувши голову Джейсона собі на коліна немов ганчір’яну ляльку.  
\- Хочеш, розповім тобі історію, Джею? – м’яко запитав Дік, неначе нічого і не сталося, пасмо волосся впало йому на очі. – Скажи хоч слово, що завгодно, і я тобі дещо розповім.  
Ні. Джейсон не стане поступатися, ніколи…  
\- Це угода, Джею, - неспішно промовив Дік, руки його постійно рухалися, ні на мить не зупинялися, ці руки блукали, вимальовуючи візерунки у нього на грудях. – Я б погодився.  
Наказ.  
Тим не менш, це було тим, чим Джейсон міг спробувати скористатися, спробувати отримати якісь важелі впливу, бо це кімната Брюса і…  
\- Брюс. – Слово важко зірвалося з язика, надтріснувши разом із голосом.  
Та цього виявилося досить, куточки очей Діка в мить натягнулися.  
\- Брюс? – перепитав він ласкаво, майже поблажливо. – Я запропонував сказати тобі що завгодно, а ти сказав «Брюс»?  
«Я не зламаюся», - думав Джейсон, не зводячи очей з Діка та зосередившись з усіх сил. Має ж бути щось у його виразі, хоч щось…  
Губи Діка вигнулися, але зовсім не в посмішці. Нічого теплого.  
\- Брюс, - голос Діка став крижаним, - ніколи не любив тебе більше, ніж коли ти був мертвим.  
Це було боляче. Звісно боляче. Боліло наче пропущений удар ножем між ребрами.  
Не повинно було.  
Бо Джейсон і так знав.  
Руки Діка у нього на грудях, неначе хрест, пальці упинаються у боки, і обличчя Діка нависає над ним, затуляючи все, немов небо.  
\- Живий ти завжди був недостатньо хорошим, адже так? – продовжував Дік зі злісною м’якістю. – Завжди недостатньо швидкий, завжди недостатньо розумний, завжди недостатньо героїчний, завжди недостатньо. Як і жоден з нас, ні тоді, ні взагалі колись.  
Не мало значення, що Дік казав, Брюс більше нічого не значив для Джейсона. Ні. Не значив.  
\- А потім ти загинув, - пальці Діка розслабилися. – І ти став досконалим. Хлопчина, що прагнув стати кращим, загинув, рятуючи свою матір. І що саме чудове з усього, Брюс міг винуватити у цьому себе, винуватити себе в усьому. Бо ти був би найкращим. Як би тільки Брюс не підвів, ти став би найкращим.  
Дік знову погладжує його, подушечки пальців кружляли по краях ребер, немов вишукуючи ціль.  
\- Але ти повернувся. І ти не був досконалим. Ти виявився зіпсованим, - продовжував Дік, розтягуючи слова. – Він досі звинувачує себе, о, так, і ніколи не припинить, але ти… він не любить тебе так сильно, як тоді. Ти не той ідеальний підліток, якого він підвів. Що ти, Джейсоне? Що ти, коли не лишень обрубок людини? Вигнаний з усюди, зламаний та зіпсований…  
\- Стули. Пельку.  
Слова невиразно виходили крізь в’ялі губи, проте Джейсон вібрував та палав бажанням ударити, тримати та бити, та…   
Очі Діка подивилися на нього, виблискуючи у неземному світлі моніторів.  
Він зрушився. Як рідка розплавлена сталь. Дік не заспокоївся, доки Джейсон належним чином не сперся на спинку ліжка, та осідлав йому коліна. Ніс до носа, очі Діка виблискували ліхтариками, він узяв обличчя Джейсона у долоні.  
\- Але хіба ти не бачиш? – прошепотів Дік палко. – Ми зламані іграшки, викинуті, чи загублені та тож небажані. Ніхто ніколи не зрозуміє нас, ніхто, та ти можеш бути моїм. Ти можеш бути моїм, і я ніколи не дозволю нам знову бути самотніми.  
Тут Дік подався вперед, цілуючи його неначе потопаючий. Він брав поцілунок, виривав його, втиснувши Джейсона у спинку ліжка і…  
Зламаний. Програвший.  
Джейсон відчував, як наркотик струїться венами, густий і отруєний, світ став розмитим, але він подолав це – гнів дзвенів голосніше, і що сили зімкнув зуби на язиці Діка.  
Дік сіпнувся та відсахнувся, прикривши рота долонею. З очами потемнілими наче вугілля.  
На довгу напружену мить в кімнаті не було жодного звуку окрім нерівного, Джейсона, та важкого, Діка, дихання. Дік відсторонився, аби встати, спиною до нього, як стіна.  
\- Ти ще зрозумієш. – Пробурмотів Дік собі під носа, нерозбірливо ковтаючи слова через біль в язиці.  
Більше він нічого не сказав, залишивши кімнату, що аж пил стовпом.  
Наодинці та коли більше нічого його не тримало, Джейсон завалився на бік, в голові паморочилося.


	4. Chapter 4

Частина 4

Біп-біп-біп-біп.  
Пронизливий переривчастий звук. Нескінченне завивання.  
Джейсон важко видихнув. Звук пронизав охоплений болем мозок, просочився тремтячим тілом, приковуючи до себе усю увагу.  
Сигналізація. Це був сигнал тривоги. Це був сигнал тривоги…  
Дік відсторонився, відпустивши мотузку, і Джейсон безвольно впав, матрац прийняв його волаюче тіло. Його пронизувало агонією, м’язи зводило в пориві неймовірного полегшення, болісного полегшення. Кінцівки тремтіли, тіло мимоволі здригалося і ніяк не могло припинити. М’язи пекло від занадто тугих вузлів. Мотузки все ще були навколо щиколоток та зап’ясть, але стало ліпше, набагато ліпше від агонії, коли тебе розтягують. Було боляче, дуже боляче, але Джейсон не збирався ламатися, ні…  
\- О, ти диви, Джею, - долинув хворобливо милий голос Діка від моніторів з іншого боку кімнати. – Здається, Тіммі вирішив відвідати татка-кажана.  
Сигналізація. Зосередитися. Сигналізація була…  
Чорт.  
Чорт!  
Джейсон спромігся повернути голову у бік, спромігся не дивлячись на шалену біль у шиї, до моніторів, що вишикувалися вздовж стіни де повинні були стояти книги.  
З шести моніторів чотири не показували нічого окрім давньої колекції пилу та парочки кажанів. На п’ятому така ж картинка, що й на перших двох: вхід до печери. Тільки на цьому екрані уздовж стіни кралася червоно-чорна фігура.  
Закільцований сигнал. Проте Тім зламав не всі камери. Зуби Джейсона скрипнули. Недоумок.  
Дік погойдувався на п’ятак, посмішка його була гострою наче лезо, очі надто темні.  
\- Схоже він не знає, що я встановив кілька власних камер, так? – Дік сяяв наче дитина на Різдво. – Ти залишайся тут та поводься добре, а я поки піду привітаю нашого молодшого братика.  
Дік, текучий немов вода, перетнув кімнату та залишив поцілунок у Джейсона на маківці.  
\- Я перекажу йому від тебе вітання, - пообіцяв Дік, посміхнувшись через плече та прихопивши свої палиці-ескріма.  
Він покрутив їх, перекинув з руки у руку та різко завмер. З кінців вилетіли леза, і спина Діка здригнулася від задоволення.  
\- Незабаром побачимося, Джею. – Зірвалося крізь білі зуби Діка жорстко, як загроза.  
Дік вислизнув у двері, кімнатою дзенькнув металічний звук замку.  
Прокляття.  
Очі Джейсона напруженіше вп’ялися у екрани, спостерігаючи, як Тім підбирається ближче до Брюса, ближче до Діка. Дурень йшов прямо у пастку, зовсім не рівня Діку, як не подивися. Особливо тоді, коли Дік не мав сумнівів що до того, аби зіпсувати комусь шкіру, на відміну від м’якосердого замінька.  
Він мав щось зробити. Мав попередити замінька. Боже. Завжди доводиться робити щось вперше, але… Він мав попередити.  
Він нахмурився, намагаючись посунутися, намагаючись підняти коліна. Він мусив зсунутися, повинен був кудись дібратися, мав попередити замінька.  
Він не міг… він був надто слабкий…  
Шкряб-шкряб.  
Джейсон завмер. Звук схожий на метал по металу. Тихий, але безумовно чутний.  
Шкряб-шкряб.  
Голова повернулася до вікна, серце Джейсона зупинилося.  
Робін висів зовні, ніби ожилий стереотип про кажанів. Його руки були швидкими та вмілими, впевнено колупаючись у віконному замку, і з останнім поштовхом засувка відкинулася. Натяк на посмішку скривив губи, а слідом піднялося вікно, і Демієн вкотився всередину. Він з легкістю приземлився, саме як Дік, кинув погляд на Джейсона, прив’язаного та майже голого у самих лише сімейках, що Дік натягнув до непристойного уверх, що ті стали ледве не імпровізованими бріфами, і підібгав губи.  
\- Я рятую тебе не з власного бажання, Тодде, - повідомив йому Демієн натомість привітання, бетаранг вже працював на путах на щиколотці.   
Чарівний як завжди.  
\- Я не з доброї волі попався, - не зло відбрехався Джейсон з дивним почуттям у грудях.   
Демієн був тут. Бісове кодло у спадковому зеленому та жовтому прийшов на допомогу. Хоча й не мусив. Джейсон мав… Джейсон не міг…  
\- Поздоровляю, вражаючий прояв некомпетентності. – Відповів Демієн тим самим єхидним тоном, що з легкістю пробирався під шкіру.  
Розуміння невдачі охопило Джейсона холодом, і він застиг.  
\- Принаймні я щось спробував, а не лишень ховався.  
Демієн сильніше підібгав губи, звільняючи щиколотки Джейсона.  
\- Я не ховався. І не я по-дурному потрапив у пастку. – Зазначив Демієн грубим тоном, злегка «зісковзнувши» лезом вздовж джейсонової щиколотки.  
Що, гей, Джейсон великодушно забув би, бо…  
Боже. Демієн. Перший у джейсоновому списку тих людей, яких він не сподівався побачити. Якщо вже згадувати про набридливих…  
\- Гей, дрібното, тобі слід попередити Червоного Робіна… - почав було Джейсон, спостерігаючи, як Демієн просовує бетаранг під мотузки на зап’ясті.   
Демієн обірвав його поглядом.  
\- Чесно, твої розумові здібності вельми засмучують. – Повідомив Демієн, стягуючи мотузки з його щиколоток. – Мабуть не варто було так квапитися з твоїм порятунком.  
Джейсон відразу все зрозумів. Того там не було. Вони знали про додаткові камери і обманом змусили Діка залишити Джейсона та попрямувати до печери. Найдальше місце від кімнати, що давало максимальну відстань між ними та Діком.  
\- Дійсно непогано, - повільно вимовив Джейсон, розминаючи звільнені зап’ястя.   
Крихітні уколи болю розтікалися руками та ногами, до яких поверталася кров. Та навіть такі слабкі рухи, наймаліші спроби покрутити зап’ястками та ступнями, відчувалися наче спроби перемістити гирі. Дуже важко.  
\- Мабуть, - пробурмотів Демієн у відповідь, слова вийшли доволі кисло, аби Джейсон зрозумів, що то не його ідея.  
Звільнений, Джейсон знав, що треба робити далі, вставати. У нього неймовірно паморочилося у голові, проте вибору в Джейсона не було, ніякого. Він мав йти, мав вибратися…  
Джейсон закусив губу та підвівся.  
Що, якщо поміркувати, виявилося дійсно жахливим рішенням.  
В очах у Джейсона помутилося, він підвівся, і світ, здавалося, закружляв швидше, Джейсон відчув, що хилиться вперед, згинається і падає у мішанину зеленого, жовтого та темно-коричневого.   
\- Недоумок. – голос Демієна невдоволений та грубий, десь з-поміж суміші кольорів, боже, Джейсон не бажав, щоб його знудило. – Ти мав мені сказати…  
Кольори роїлися, мутно осідаючи на зелених та жовтих плямах, що тримали його за руку та не давали впасти. Демієн став сильнішим. Джейсон був не пір’їнка.  
\- Технічно, ти не питав, – помітив Джейсон до розмитої плями, дивлячись, як та перетворюється у обличчя Демієна, а після, бо гадки не мав, на що відповідав: – Зажди, що я повинен був тобі сказати?   
Похитуючись та спотикаючись, Демієн зробив крок до вікна зігнувшись під його вагою, Джейсон лишень і міг, що дозволити себе тягнути.  
Добре. Тож, може, Демієн не був вже таким сильним, як здалося Джейсону.  
\- Седативне, - прошипів Демієн, нарешті діставшись вікна і штовхаючи Джейсона до нього, руки швидко дістали мотузку та обв’язали наче якусь бандероль. – Ти мав розповісти що він дав тобі бет-седативне.  
Бет-седативне. Гаразд, це нечесно. В його часи такого навіть не існувало.  
Тільки-но він збирався повідомити Демієну про це та вже відкрив рота, як Демієн вищирився, зовсім несподівано та мерзенно, і штовхнув його з вікна.  
В Джейсона була лишень мить, аби оцінити чисту паскудність вчинку, перш ніж сила тяжіння потягла його вниз.  
Він відчув, що падає, кольори навколо розмилися, ледве не змусивши залишити шлунок на підвіконні. Мотузка клацнула та різко натяглася, Джейсон сіпнувся та зупинився, навколо талії та стегон, де малий диявол обв’язав петлю, все пекло.  
До горла підступила жовч, і Джейсон помотав головою, намагаючись не зблювати.  
\- Значно ефективніше, - раптово зауважив Демієн поруч.  
Джейсон розплющив око та зло зиркнув на нього.  
\- Я тебе вб’ю, - пробурмотів він, відчуваючи нудоту. Демієн розв’язав мотузку, і Джейсон впав боком у… о, ні, це коляска.  
Він поїде у колясці. У демієновій робіновій колясці. Велика «R» на передній панелі сяяла прямо в очі.  
Чи Дік дійсно гірший за оце? Джейсон серйозно замислився над вимогою що до відшкодування моральних збитків за такий ось порятунок.  
\- Сил не вистачить. – Демієн був самовдоволено пихатий, сідаючи та заводячи мотоцикла.  
Ні. Джейсон бажав компенсації. Після такого ніщо не відшкодує Демієна. Ніщо.  
Губи Демієна ще раз дивно вигнулись, а рука притисла щось у вусі.  
\- Червоний Робіне, годі гратися у квача, я закінчив. – Повідомив Демієн і різко зірвався з місця.  
Цього разу, коли світ навколо перетворився на розмиту пляму, Джейсону випала можливість зблювати та відключитися одночасно. Під лайку Демієна він провалився у темряву.


	5. Chapter 5

Частина 5

Чашка соку: «Господарю Джейсоне, ніякої кави, доки в вашому організмі ще залишається седативне, коли вже зайшла мова, то я не радив би і соку, краще вода», - в його руці, та біль, що дзвоном відбивався у голові і, схоже, лишень посилював кожне слово у кімнаті. Джейсон зважив ймовірність, що Дік таки вбив його, і він тепер у пеклі.  
\- Ти мав мені доповідати. – Тім, манірний тоненький тімів голос скрипів Джейсону у вухах наче якась сверблячка. – З твого боку було безвідповідально…  
\- Втеча пройшла без жодних перешкод. Можливо, тобі слід було передбачити це в своєму дурнуватому ідеальному плані, - огризнувся Демієн, слова втикалися в мозок Джейсона неначе кинджали, поцілюючи саме ту ділянку, аби спалахувати абсолютною агонією.  
\- Плани були вироблені, аби мати змогу змінюватися в залежності від обставин, я мав запасний план на випадок, коли тобі не вдасться витягти Джейсона…  
\- Якщо мені не вдасться його витягти? Я в змозі дати раду якійсь горилі-переростку…  
Образи? Ну, звісно. Добре. Але це Джейсон був тут постраждалою стороною, грубіяни.  
\- Якщо ви обидва не замовкнете, - прошипів Джейсон, розплющивши очі, - я відріжу вам язики та згодую одне одному…  
То звісно в нього не було його ножів: «Ніяких ножів та вогнепальної зброї в цій квартирі, господарю Джейсоне, і годі на мене так дивитися», - та в Джейсона був стакан соку і творча уява. Цього вистачить.  
Все одно, що виплеснути воду на двох котів: і Демієн, і Тім разом обернулися до нього, з червоною палкою несамовитістю на демієновому обличчі і холодною байдужістю на тімовому.  
\- Бажав би подивитися, як ти спробуєш, Тодде, та це було б занадто легко для мене… - почав було Демієн, випрямляючись.  
\- Ми могли б залишити тебе там… - встряв Тім єхидно, зірвавшись скоріше, ніж очікував Джейсон.  
Спиною Джейсона пробігли мурашки.  
\- Я не просив мене рятувати. Це ваша і лише ваша затія, і якщо ви сподіваєтесь, що я буду вдячним… - голос Джейсона піднявся, а в голові застукало сильніше.  
Дверцята буфету дзвякнули, і всі троє інстинктивно повернулись на звук. Альфред стояв з ввічливим виразом, ніби і не він тільки-но хлопнув дверцятами, і в рівній мірі роздивлявся всіх трьох.  
\- Сподіваюся, ми не сваримося? – рівно не запитав Альфред спокійним, проте зі сталлю у голосі. – А розмірковуємо над загальним становищем небезпеки, що становить для Готема хімічно уражений мозок Найтвінга?  
Наркота. Чорт, Джейсон так і знав.  
Першим поворухнувся Тім, кивнувши з розгладженим обличчям.  
\- Звісно, Альфреде. – Відповів Тім першим, трохи підлизуючись, і спокійно та не підіймаючи очей сів за ноутбук з краю столу, його пальці запурхали.  
Демієн закотив очі та мовчки притулився до стіни, і тоді непохитний погляд Альфреда перейшов до Джейсона. З чимось більш звинувачувальним, ніж коли дивився на Тіма чи Демієна.  
Так. Звісно. Джейсон стиснув зуби і подивився у сік.  
\- Добре, - мовив Альфред, сповіщаючи до раптової тиші, ніби всі вони погодилися. – Тепер зважимо наш наступний крок, чи ви бажаєте сидіти та дутися?  
\- Особисто я голосую за варіант сидіти та дутися, - оголосив Джейсон, не в змозі, або не бажаючи зупинитися. – Це краще впливає на бісів головний біль.  
До нього обернулися два недовірливі погляди, та прикипіли очі Альфреда.  
Джейсон знизав плечима, поклав голову на холодний стіл та зітхнув.  
Боже, як він ненавидів малих кажанів. Та піти теж не варіант. Тільки не тоді, коли Дік на свободі та під чиїмось впливом, а Брюс у клітці. І нехай Тім та Демієн могли завдати добрячого клопоту, а Альфред міг й надалі тишком працювати з тіні, їм потрібен хтось, аби впоратися з Діком. І це точно не Демієн і не Тім. Без вихваляння, але Джейсон єдиний тут, хто міг посперечатися на рівних з Діком і до того ж вистояти. Вистояти, проте навіть Джейсон не був впевнений у перемозі. Особливо, коли Дік втратив всі моральні обмежувачі.  
Джейсон знову зітхнув.  
Повертатися до Готему виявилося дійсно дурним рішенням. Життя було набагато простішим з колючим гумором Роя та сміхом Корі, лише вони та увесь світ, сповнений древніх таємничих інопланетян.  
Так. Гарні були часи.  
\- Гаразд. Тож, Альфреде, - звернувся Тім до тиші, зруйнувавши такий бажаний Джейсоном мир, як типово. – Що робив Дік після нашого повернення?  
Скрипнула дерев’яна підлога, стілець відсунувся, і почувся слабкий гул уейн-гаджета з якоюсь смішною назвою, бет-щось, чи якось так, Джейсону було байдуже.  
\- Жучок, якого господар Демієн так ласкаво залишив в кімнаті господаря Річарда, досі записує, - відповів Альфред. – Я мав… задоволення спостерігати, як молодий господар знищує дуже цінні антикварні меблі.  
Джейсон майже на автопілоті скривився. Навіть він пам’ятав, як сильно Альфред обожнює деякі витвори, що стояли в кімнаті Брюса.  
\- Звісно він розлютився, - видавив Демієн. – Замість того, аби врятувати мого батька, ми вкрали його іграшку  
Іграшка. Джейсон відчув, як щось піднялося у грудях. Ха, іграшка.  
Ближче до істин, ніж Демієн міг уявити, чи може… він був там, бачив Джейсона прив’язаним до ліжка, зі спущеними трусами… Відчуття враз погіршилося.  
Дік тримав його безпорадного, слабкого та… та все одно не залишив на ньому ані відмітини. Нічого окрім легких подряпин. Нічого непоправного, нічого серйозного, лишень ниючі синці та розпухлі суглоби.  
Посмішка Діка, притисла до його лоба, рука у його волоссі, Джейсону боляче, погано і…  
\- І ви добре знаєте, чому ми так вчинили, господарю Демієне. – В голосі Альфреда натяк на докір, Джейсон не відмовився б послухати ще. – В нас достатньо доказів, аби припускати, що якщо ми приберемо наркотик з його організму, він може померти. Ми просто не знаємо…  
Джейсон примружився, заганяючи думки кудись глибше та зосереджуючись на більш прийнятному гніві, що здійнявся від почутих слів.  
\- Тож я був піддослідним кроликом, так? – запитав Джейсон, повільно розтягуючи слова. – Боже, яка турбота.  
Погляд Альфреда на мить хитнувся.  
\- Ви, на відміну від господаря Брюса, не в комі. Я б ніколи не став наражати вас на небезпеку…  
З горла Джейсона вирвався сухий, скрипучий смішок.  
Так. Звісно.  
Джейсон знав, чого вартий. Знав свою цінність в порівнянні з Брюсом.  
\- Годі скаржитися, Тодде, - виплюнув Демієн, підійшовши до Альфреда, вірний кімнатний песик. – Ти живий, що значно більше того, на що ти заслуговуєш.  
Заслуговує. Точно. Джейсон – мертвий Робін, мав залишатися мертвим Робіном. В кінці він заслуговував смерть.  
Ніби Джейсон і так того не знав.  
\- Останнього разу, як я перевіряв, - видавив Джейсон, м’язи напружились зненацька потребуючи, бажаючи бійки. – Я нічого такого не просив.  
Напруженість в кімнаті злетіла вгору, її майже можна було пощупати. Стакан в його руці тріснув, наче набат, Альфред здригнувся. Тім повільно підвівся з місця.  
Зламаний, непотрібний, казав Дік, завжди недостатньо хороший. Завжди непотрібний.  
\- Добре, давайте просто зосередимося на справі, - почав Тім. – Давайте подивимося, як…  
\- Якщо тобі не подобається жити, - вимовив Демієн на диво порожнім тоном. – Ти знаєш, що робити.  
\- Демієн, - осадив Альфред немов ударом батога, - я й справді вважаю неприйнятним таку…  
«Мертвим ти був для нього кращим».  
Джейсон відчув наближення судом, відчув, як стисло шлунок. Цього застереження Джейсону було достатньо. Він підхопився, в очах затанцювали білі плями, і побіг у ванну. Там він впав, вдарившись колінами о білу плитку, і виблював ту малу частину їжі та соку, що встиг проковтнути.  
«Мій. Мій. Мій.» – Лунав хворобливо задоволений голос Діка у нього в голові.  
Він обхопив обід, живіт знову стисло, але з рота більш нічого не вийшло. Він відчував піт на чолі, під руками, а його шлунок безцільно штормив знову й знову.  
Позаду почулося м’яке зітхання, і йому до лоба притисли прохолодного рушника.  
\- Сік був зайвим, чи не так? – голос Альфреда був ласкавим та добрим, і Джейсон заплющив очі.  
Чудово. Він втратив останні крихти гідності. Ред Худа вивертає через ковток соку, дитячу дражнилку та образливі слова обдовбаного Найтвінга.  
Найтвінг. Брудні поцілунки Діка на його чолі…  
Він знову зблював насухо, бо його тіло ненавиділо його.  
\- Мені дуже шкода, - Альфред здавався старим, незвично старим. – Я мав наполягти, аби ви відпочили, чи принаймні побули на самоті, доки вам не покращає.  
Джейсон важко дихав, розгойдуючись на п’ятах та заплющивши очі.  
Діка тут не було. Діка тут не було, і Джейсон був сильніший за це.  
Альфред витер йому рушником обличчя, шию та поклав назад на лоба. Спокійне рівне погладжування, саме як будь які альфредові дотики, ніби Джейсон знову хворіє, і йому знову тринадцять, наче й не було цих років.  
У грудях запульсував застарілий біль.  
\- Нам повернути вас у ліжко? – перепитав Альфред тихо, все тим же неймовірно старим голосом.  
Джейсон злегка кивнув, все тіло боліло, було погано, Альфред закинув його руку собі на плече, і вони підвелися.


	6. Chapter 6

Частина 6

Щось Тім не врахував у своїх планах. Тім завжди щось та не враховував у планах.  
\- Скільки? – важко запитав Альфред.  
\- Новий злочинець кожну годину, - відповів Тім тихо. – Сьогодні шістки. Завтра це будуть ґвалтівники та вбивці.  
\- Боже правий, - видихнув Альфред майже нечутно.  
\- Він тепер ледве чи Грейсон. – З боку Демієна долинув звук удару. – Чим далі, тим він гірше. Дрейку…  
\- Преорально, має спрацювати. – Тим здавався втомленим. – Нам потрібна пастка…  
\- І спільна праця… - зауважив Альфред.  
\- …аби знерухоміти Діка та змусити проковтнути. – Продовжував Тім, наче і не чув Альфреда.  
Ще один різкий удар.  
\- Нам потрібна наживка. Нам треба його виманити, - перелічував Демієн, ще один стук. – Ми повинні застати його зненацька. І як ти пропонуєш нам це зробити? Наші попередні методи навряд чи можна назвати вдалими.  
Джейсон притулився до стіни, розмова доносилася крізь зачинені двері. Його пальці нетерпляче відстукували по стегну.  
Вони теревенили без умовку з самого повернення Тіма. Звідки саме Джейсон не знав, та інформація, що той приніс про Діка… Якщо згадати недавню образу від Демієна, вони забрали м’ячика і пес сказився.  
Перевіряючи, Джейсон витягнув руки. Повільно відвів назад, аби відштовхнутися від стіни та випрямитися. Де вчора відчувалися нудота та біль, тепер нічого не заважало сприйняттю, лише сама ясність, та закляклі до самих кісток кінцівки.  
І жодної відмітини на тілі.  
\- Я над цим працюю. – Голос Тіма здавався на диво сповненим ентузіазмом. – Батарея тазерів встановлюється так, аби не відрізнити від звичайного даху, але достатньо, щоб оглушити кого завгодно, не смертельно. З досить правдоподібними пастками до того, скажімо засідкою з вистрілюючи ми тенетами…  
Джейсон потягнувся, змусив себе підвестися та нахилився зі сторони в сторону. Повільно розминаючи зв’язки.  
План був дієвий, звісно що так, це ж був план Тіма. Але чогось бракувало. В планах Тіма завжди чогось бракувало. Це як в Діка завжди знаходився козир у рукаві, Демієн завжди був надто нехитрий, а Тіму завжди бракувало чогось, щоб довести їх до досконалості…  
\- Я відправлю повідомлення. – Справно відкликнувся Демієн.  
\- Я встановлю пастку. Дах конспіративної квартири у Вест-сайді. Дік знає де це.  
\- А я продовжу займатися відстеженням ситуації? – ніби між іншим перепитав Альфред.  
\- Краще буде…  
Джейсон відчинив кухонні двері.  
\- Припускаю, приманка я? – запитав він відразу до справи.  
Тім обмінявся швидким поглядом з Альфредом. Демієн навіть не повернув голови.  
\- Насправді ти нам там не потрібен, це надто…  
\- Ні, - поправив Джейсон миттєво, - я вам потрібен.  
Тім розмірено подивився на нього, Демієн скосив погляд, але теж, що характерно, не заперечив. Побачивши, що заволодів увагою, Джейсон впав на стілець, розставивши ноги.  
\- Оскільки ми всі так палко погодились з моєю присутністю, - продовжив Джейсон з безтурботною веселістю, - час розповісти мені запасний план.  
Настала тиша відрізнялася від попередньої. Була важчою. Мертвішою. Демієн загнав в неї ножа, зламавши безмовність глухим стуком. Обличчя Альфреда постарішало, він відпив чаю, погляд Джейсона перейшов до Тіма.  
Мовчання завжди було красномовнішим за слова.  
Але те, про що повідомляло Джейсону це мовчання…  
\- Тож в жодного з вас не має запасного плану. – Мовив Джейсон, навіть не на секунду не вірячи, що таке можливо, адже ж вони були шмаркачами кажана. – Чи…  
\- Ніби в нас є вибір, - суворо відповів Тім, стиснувши кулаки. – Ніби ми не спробували б чогось іншого…  
Звісно що так. Вони порушили золоте правило Брюса. Справжнє святотатство. Вони були у розпачі.  
\- Тож, без кажана пташки показилися. – Джейсон не міг втримати язика. – Чи краще сказати з’їхали з глузду?  
\- Джейсоне. – Альфред здавався постарілим, ці кілька днів він виглядав таким старим. – Після того, як тебе схопили, трапилося дуже багато речей. Надто багато злочинців опинилися на свободі, надто багато невинних у небезпеці, доки ми тут розмовляємо… Ще більше на черзі, та навіть при безперервному патрулюванні Робіном та Червоним Робіном…  
\- Річард не хотів би жити так. – Втрутився Демієн з ноткою остаточно прийнятого рішення у юному голосі та знову ляснув ножем. – Не такою ціною.  
Ні. Не хотів би.  
Джейсон відкинувся назад. Вони його вб’ють. Вони вб’ють Діка, щоб зупинити його. Думка приголомшувала. Не просто приголомшувала, була майже за межею розуміння. Вбити найпершого диво-хлопчика, «старшого брата», якого і Тім і Демієн обидва обожнювали… Не дивно, що Тім та Демієн готові були вчепитися одне одному у горлянки. І хто нанесе смертельний удар? Незважаючи на їх обережність в словах і їх обережність з запасним планом, Джейсон був налаштований скептично що до їх здатності це зробити. Демієн, звісно, може й міг, але все ж таки вбити Діка?  
Проте Джейсон міг. Він міг…  
Хитра посмішка Діка, його теплі та дражливі руки у Джейсона на горлі, миготіючи картинками днів юності, днів безтурботності, коли Дік ще носив комір, і вони танцювали на шпилі далеко в вишині…  
Джейсон міг.  
\- Я звісно не проти насильства. – Мовив Джейсон, голосно зупинивши потяг власних думок. – Але якщо я скажу, що маю кращого плану?


	7. Chapter 7

Частина 7

Це параноя.  
Це очевидно.  
Це має бути параноя. Ніякого іншого логічного, раціонального чи розумного пояснення. Лише параноя.  
Не міг Джейсон відчувати наближення Діка краще від інших, від причаївшихся Тіма та Демієна, що здавалися не більш занепокоєними ніж завжди. Демієн, подумав Джейсон, завжди виглядав, ніби в нього запор, тож нічого незвичного. Лишень параноя.  
Проста параноя.  
Але відчуття від того нікуди не зникло.  
Наче нафтова плівка на тілі, що повільно вкривала його, заповзала в горло та заповнювала легені. Ніби колючий дріт, що змикався і з кожною повільною секундою врізався глибше в джейсонову плоть. Немов руки Діка давили йому на плечі, штовхали вниз, і сміх Діка лоскотав його шию.  
Джейсону хотілося втекти.  
Схопити мотоцикла та забратися геть з цього бісового міста. Він вже робив це й раніше. Поїхав з наміром ніколи і нізащо не повертатися. Він міг знову так вчинити, міг поїхати, перш ніж Дік…  
«Ти зламаний, - промуркотів Дік солодко довірливим тоном, - навіть, якщо ти приповзеш на колінах, чи захоче Брюс взагалі тебе прийняти?»  
Червоний костюм Тіма зник з поля зору, і Джейсон інстинктивно втиснувся в низьку стіну за спиною.  
Вже неважливо.  
\- Пора, - пробурмотів тихо Тім по зв’язку.  
\- Ура, - сухо відгукнувся Джейсон, не втримавшись.  
Це був таки справжнісінький піздець на підході.  
\- Ц-ц, - не відповів Демієн, а після вони всі замовкли.  
Дік ширяв як і завжди. Елегантно та видовищно. Сальто між будівлями, граційні змахи для пострілу «кішкою» та перекати при приземленні. Справжня поезія руху, і кожна строфа вела Діка ближче до підготовленого ними сюрпризу.  
Звісно Дік зупинився за дах від пастки.  
Це було б надто легко, якщо б він просто приземлився на потрібний дах, і все це жахіття б скінчилося. Джейсон міцніше стиснув пістолета та вп’явся поглядом у маленький екран.  
\- О, малюче Ді, Тіммі, - проспівав Дік з гіркувато-солодкою посмішкою, розгойдуючись на підборах. – Вам слід би краще зустрічати вашого брата, особливо оскільки я так люб’язно погодився на вашу угоду.  
Як і планувалося, Тім підвівся зі свого укриття.  
\- Привіт, - коротко та холодно відгукнувся Тім. – О, ти вибач, якщо не маю бажання звати тебе Діком. Чи бачиш, вся справа в психотропних речовинах.  
Посмішка Діка стала ширшою, майже чарівною.  
\- Ах, Тіммі. Ти краєш мені серце. – Брехня лилася з його язика патокою. – А де ж малий Ді? Ох, малюче Ді.  
Демієн залишався у схованці. Джейсон не бачив, аби той навіть смикнувся.  
Джейсон був вражений. Він не чекав від малого шмаркача такого самоконтролю.  
\- Слухай, - перетягнув увагу на себе Тім. – Щоб прояснити нашу угоду…  
\- Я припиняю звільняти злочинців і тероризувати Готем. – Дік зітхнув, наче вмирав з нудьги. – А ви віддаєте мені Джея.  
Дік просяяв, наче смикнули перемикача, його очі оглядали будівлі, Джейсон сильніше притиснувся до стіни. Серце калатало у грудях, кулаки міцно стиснуті, Джейсон хотів втекти, хотів зникнути, хотів…  
Але трясця йому, він не збирався зганьбитися перед обличчям самоконтролю демонського вишкребка.  
\- Джею, ти теж маєш бути десь тут, - проспівав Дік, збавляючись. – Цікаво, повернутися було твоєю ідеєю? Чи твої любі брати натиснули на твоє відчуття провини?  
Кожне слово Діка було Джейсону наче голка у шию, вприскуючи отруту у жили.  
\- Ми домовилися? – поцікавився Тім твердо та голосно. Дік припинив пошуки, знову з посмішкою подивившись на нього.  
\- Звісно, братику. – Легко погодився Дік, наче то дрібнота. – А тепер віддай мені Джея.  
\- Яка гарантія, що… - почав було Тім, та Дік перервав його змахом руки.  
Нарешті, бля, нарешті, Дік рушив, аби стрибнути на потрібний дах. «Кішка» зачепилася за рекламний щит, і ноги здійнялися у повітря.  
\- Літунчику… - покликав Дік, з глухим стуком приземлившись на дах.  
Рука Тіма зникла за спиною, гармата вистрілила, і сітка злетіла у повітря. Дік різко та швидко відсахнувся, як і будь-який б з них, він пригнувся та стрибнув убік прямісінько в справжню пастку.  
Демієн підвівся, спостерігаючи за Діком. Погляд Діка майнув до нього. Щось потворне промайнуло в його обличчі, і Демієн натиснув кнопку справжньої пастки.  
Спрацювали тазери.  
Діка всього трухнуло, рот застиг у криці, а руки та ноги злегка посмикувалися. Лінзи маски ховали очі, та Джейсон жваво уявляв, як вони закотилися.  
Здавалося, Діка трясло і тріпотіло так цілу вічність.  
\- Роб… - обізвався Тім з чимось сполоханим у голосі.  
Демієн забрав тремтячого пальця з кнопки.  
З мить Дік стояв, застиглий наче камінь, а потім раптом впав на дах з гуркотом, що луною вдарив по джейсонових вухах. Дік лежав нерухомо, неначе маріонетка з обрізаними мотузками.  
Джейсон виглянув – подивитися на дах, щоб побачити власними очами, щоб переконатися, що…  
І Дік був там.  
Вони впоралися. Спрацювало.  
Полегшення було таким незвичним, пузирячись у грудях, але він гостро відчував його. І кожну наступну мить, що Дік продовжував лежати застиглим, воно ставало більшим.  
Тім першим опинився поряд з Діком, та Демієн швидко наздогнав, з легкістю перестрибуючи дахи та зупинився поруч. Вони тихо та приглушено перемовлялися, Джейсон не заперечував, нехай просто лунає, тож закрив очі.  
«Тобі не втекти, - Дік сміявся над тим, як Джейсон пручався, - все скінчено.»  
І ось, нарешті воно так і є.  
Джейсон збирався дати драла з цього міста, тільки його й бачили. До біса, він відправиться прямо до острову Вигнаних, буде лежати на сонці та спати. Та і не згадувати про Готем. Тільки він та…  
Всі його нові нічні кошмари. Боже, оце буде весело.  
Але будь що, будь що було краще за його власний дурнуватий запасний план…  
Над дахом пролунало схоже на газ шипіння, і Джейсон враз розплющив очі.  
Усюди був чорний дим, клубочився, закриваючи весь дах там, де мить тому були Дік, Тім і Демієн. Зі смогу ясно почувся звук ударів, Джейсон напружився.  
От лайно.  
Джейсон зістрибнув зі свого даху та пірнув прямо в дим. Його шолом фільтрував повітря, тож Джейсон не боявся отруїтися, проте ані на Демієні, ані на Тімі не було нічого окрім їх дурнуватих масок, що закривали лише очі.  
Боже. П’ятсот п’ята причина, чому Джейсон радів, що має шолом.  
Джейсон що сили озирався навколо, йдучи на шкрябання, все ближче до тазерів, туди, де впав Дік.  
Пролунав тріск, такий знайомий звук ламаємої кістки, Джейсон змолився від усього серця, аби тільки це була не шия якогось з шмаркачів.  
\- Ах, ось і ти, Джейсоне, - почувся голос праворуч, Джейсон повернувся, націливши пістолета.  
Це був Дік, він широко посміхався – його розірвана маска валялася під ногами, а все обличчя було в подряпинах, він тримав Тіма за горлянку, піднявши високо у повітря. Поруч, під п’ятою, скорчився Демієн з неприродно вивернутою рукою, проте обидва намагалися пручатися, тож були живі, нехай й Демієн весь позеленів обличчям, а Тім вже швидко червонів.  
\- І ось і ти, Діку, - відгукнувся Джейсон якомога невимушеніше.  
Тім захрипів, булькотливо та задихаючись. Дік посміхнувся ще ширше та підняв Тіма трохи вище.  
\- Не збираєшся нападати, Джейсоне? – запитав Дік глузливо. – Ну-ну, гадаю, тобі завжди було байдуже до молодшеньких, чи не так?  
Джейсон опустив пістолета, серце майже вистрибувало з грудей.  
\- Я поворухнуся, і ти зламаєш Демієну хребет і розчавиш гортань Тіму. – Джейсон через силу втримувався на місці, спостерігаючи, як звивається Тім. – Хоча, якщо й надалі продовжуватимеш так його душити, про Тіма мені більш хвилюватися не доведеться.  
Дік легко та задоволено засміявся, в Джейсона побігли мурашки по спині.  
\- Ох, Джею, ти такий розумник, так? – Дік опустив Тіма, аби той зміг стояти навшпиньках, той закашлявся, важко втягуючи повітря. – І мені навіть не довелося згадувати про бомби, що я встановив у дитячому будинку.  
І-і-і-і вся користь від запасного плану Тіма. Чудово.  
\- І, гадаю, якщо я спробую на тебе напасти, ти їх підірвеш?  
Він нічого не міг вдіяти, з гулом у вухах зрозумів Джейсон, особливо, коли над ними тяжіла загроза вибуху.  
\- Звісно, Джею, - відповів Дік з такою легкістю та безтурботністю. – Але ж, гей, я навіть готовий дотриматися нашої угоди та зробити вигляд, що ви не намагалися напасти на мене. Весь Готем… лише задля тебе. Хіба тільки ти вважаєш, що вартий більшого?  
\- Ейсо… - раптом булькнув Демієн, перервавши їх розмову.  
Посмішка Діка залишилася на своєму місці, на відміну від ноги, що сильніше натиснула на демієнове горло, аж доки той не вчепився в черевик, хапаючи повітря широко відкритим ротом. Тім знову повис у повітрі, слабко чіпляючись за руку Діка.  
Вибору дійсно не було.  
\- Відпусти їх, Діку, - видавив Джейсон, живіт звело від страху. – Я піду з тобою.  
Дік засяяв.  
\- Звісно підеш.  
І до біса нічні кошмари, що чекали на нього пізніше, Джейсон пішов з ним.


	8. Chapter 8

Частина 8

\- Гарний був трюк, знаєш, якби я тільки не ізолював мій костюм, - зазначив Дік знайомо балакучим тоном, от тільки Джейсон не був більше такий впевнений, що саме тепер значить ця знайомість: чи знайомий божевільний Дік, чи старий Дік? – Але ж це був не твій план.  
Кайданки були підбиті чимось м’яким, жодних саден, жодного болю, якщо тільки не забажає Дік, а Джейсон знову опинився на підлозі однієї з кімнат маєтку. Хоча і не в брюсовій, Джейсону було трохи цікаво, як сильно Дік там все потрощив від люті? Чи залишилося там хоч щось?  
Зі схрещеними ногами та руками за спиною Джейсон із посмішкою спостерігав за Діком біля стіни навпроти.  
\- Чого ти так вирішив? – запитав він, розтягуючи слова. – Десь стоїть чийсь підпис? Особисто я вважаю, що це просто ознака того, що ця наркота добряче вивернула тобі мізки, та й не сказати, аби там від самого початку було що вивертати…  
Дік ощирився.  
\- О, то був не ти, - мовив Дік край упевнено, ніби знав щось таке. – Всьому цьому не вистачало такого притаманного тобі вогника.  
Тож Джейсон не був такий вже непередбачуваний, яким себе вважав. Гаразд, ото прикро.  
\- Мені це лестить, - Джейсон перекотив слова на язику, - ні, справді.   
Очі Діка на мить звузилися, посмішка заклякла.  
\- Гм, - тихо гмукнув Дік. – Тож залишається питання: який твій план, Джею?  
\- Дікі, - засміявся Джейсон, вкладаючи всю жорстокість – довелося. – Не має в тобі того таланту до допиту, як в кажана.  
Насміхаючись. Якомога відвертіше, так, аби його молодше «я» з гордістю випнуло груди, так, аби точно бути впевненим, що Дік не зможе пройти мимо, не зможе спустити Джейсону цей його єхидний тон за так…  
Ну ж бо, Діку. Давай, ведися.  
І Дік повівся, його обличчя перекосилося.  
\- Невже? – перепитав Дік глузливо, і Джейсон ледве весь не сіпнувся зі звички. – Може перевіримо?  
Джейсон хмикнув, це було легко, це було безрозсудно легко просто посміхатися та з викликом дивитися на Діка. Серце виривалося з грудей, і він відчував себе, неначе падає. Мозок добре розумів, чого він стрибнув, проте тіло намагалося натиснути на гальма.  
\- Самі лишень балачки.  
Дік в одну мить осідлав його, і джейсонів язик пройшовся корінним зубом – не квапитися, не квапитися.  
«Найважча частина – підібратися достатньо близько», - вагомо казав Тім зі стурбованим поглядом, ніби бажав відмовити Джейсона, наче би той вплутався в таке, колиб була інша альтернатива.  
Та її не було. Тож Джейсон чекав.  
«Головне надавити з потрібною силою і в потрібному місці, - напучував Альфред, стискаючи джейсонові плечі, наче не бажав відпускати, - на саму верхню частину зуба».  
Демієн не сказав нічого, але коли він протягував Джейсону шолом, щось таке промайнуло, щось на шталт стриманої поваги.  
Коли вони залишали Альфреда позаду, коли Тім та Демієн дивилися, як він везе Діка назад до маєтку, це було схоже на прощання.  
Джейсон важко ковтнув, йому було несила про це думати.  
Не час і не місце.  
Дік схилив голову, обпалюючи його гарячим поглядом.  
\- Гадаю, слід показати тобі щось новеньке. – Дік повільно, ніжно тягнув кожне слово, і Джейсон стиснув кулаки.  
Ні. Ні, ні, Джейсон не хотів нового, йому вистачить і старих, йому потрібні були передбачувані дікові тортури і губи. Джейсону не потрібно було нічого нового.  
Джейсон поворушив за спиною зап’ястям, переміщуючи кайданки. Дік застібнув наручники занадто вільно, занадто відволікся на близькість Джейсона, і Джейсон збирався цим скористатися. Мусив.  
Вони мали повернутися до колишнього. Навіть, якщо Джейсону доведеться навмисно скерувати їх до того.  
\- Давай спробуємо, га? – Дік посміхнувся та наклонився.  
Рука Джейсона вивільнилась, Дік був близько: свіжий, ледве вловимий запах сандалу прямо біля носу, тож він позадкував, притиснувшись до стіни. Проте Дік лише присунувся ближче, нависаючи справа та тільки ширше всміхаючись з джейсонової спроби втечі.  
Дік відхилився, наче вічність минула, та у нього у руці сяйнула голка, і у Джейсона в горлянці перехопило подих.  
Джейсон не бажав опинитися хоч як ближче до Діка та голок, не більше, ніж бажав би опинитися у тісному просторі, похований під землею.  
Вираз обличчя Діка пом’якшав до чогось нудотно солодкого, наче відмінно прочитавши його реакцію, і він злегка натиснув на поршень шприцу. З кінчика зірвалася краплина чогось зеленого та впала на джейсонові голі груди.  
Джейсон здригнувся.  
\- Не бачу нічого нового, Діку. – Піддражнив Джейсон, слова здаються важкими і не бажають виходити.  
Навіть Джейсон чує, що його голос став слабшим, не таким вже дражливим з діковою іграшкою виставленою на показ.  
Слабкий, безпомічний, і Дік всаджує його неначе ляльку…  
Джейсон не бажав повторення, надто легко було загубити себе, якщо знову втрапити в це. Він не міг…  
Дік вмостився в нього на колінах. Джейсон зробив вигляд, що не помічає очевидного інтересу Діка, що притискався до його животу. Зробив вигляд, та не зміг втриматися і не здригнутися трохи, коли Дік посунувся ближче.  
\- Невже? – запитав Дік, неймовірно самовдоволений, щирячись в усі зуби. – Бо я гадаю, що в цього більш цікавий ефект, ніж в попереднього.  
Лайно. Лайно. Це ж не…  
Лайно. Оце вже було зовсім негарно.  
Дік потягнув джейсонів комір вниз, розігруючи з себе скромника, скромника з посмішкою, що змусила б позаздрити Чеширського кота.  
\- Запевняю тебе, Джею, скоро ти погодишся з моїм поглядом на речі, - щиро пообіцяв Дік. – Я дистилював це спеціально для тебе, з моєї власної крові.  
Ох, оце вже дійсно лайно.  
Джейсон торкнувся язиком зуба, перевіряючи капсулу з антидотом та відчуваючи, як тремтить звільнена рука за спиною. Схоже, в нього лише один шанс.  
\- Або ти з моїм, - припустив Джейсон. Його спиною підіймалася напруга, а рука посіпувалася в очікуванні…  
Дік відкрив рота відповісти, і Джейсон напав.  
Джейсон викинув звільнену руку та схопив Діка за сорочку, притягнувши до себе, аби впитися поцілунком у рот Діка. Язик метнувся до корінного зуба…  
І ковзнув повз, не зумівши заціпити, і джейсонове віконце несподіванки зникло.  
Дік дозволив цілувати себе не більше секунди, відразу ж відсторонившись. Він схопив Джейсона за горло та з усієї сили штурхнув у холодну підлогу, у Джейсона потемніло в очах, Дік безжально надавив.  
\- Зваблюєш мене, Джею? – засміявся Дік, шокований та зраділий, а Джейсон бажав лише одного: витерти обличчя.  
Можливість було упущено, але Джейсон не збирався здаватися, не збирався і зі здушеним гарчанням викинув кулака, але Дік виявився спритнішим, значно спритнішим, і з легкістю перехопив його за зап’ястя, пришпиливши до підлоги поруч з головою Джейсона, ніби якусь наукову дивину, яку бажав роздивитися, або ж, того, повідривати крила.  
Дік вібрував, сміх лився наче кров, легені Джейсона заходилися криком, горло палало від болю, грудям не давала здійматися вага Діка.  
\- Джею, Джею, Джею. – Пожурив Дік, і Джейсон задригався, намагаючись спихнути руку Діка, але Дік не відпускав, тільки стиснув сильніше. – Можемо зайнятися цим після.  
В очах застрибали білі та чорні плями, Джейсон задихався, смикаючи руку з дікової хватки.  
Не буде ніякого після, подумав Джейсон, Дік вб’є його тут і зараз, і все через те, що Джейсону не вдалося виколупати цю кляту пігулку.  
Альфред навчився міцно кріпити ці штукенції, тож боже поможи, та не від цього хотів зійти в могилу Джейсон.  
Померти у перший раз, бо не слухав. Померти ще раз, бо також не слухав.  
Все життя Джейсона немов та зіпсована платівка.  
Коли вже Джейсон почав відчувати, що втрачає свідомість, а очі заволокло білою пеленою, з’явилося повітря, таке дорогоцінне повітря, Джейсон відчайдушно намагався вхопити ротом хоч скільки-то. Вільний від рук Діка, він згорнувся калачиком, груди розривалися, очі пекло від гарячих сліз.  
Долонь Діка ковзнула щокою, може граючись в розраду, і Джейсон відсахнувся, згорнувшись дужче.  
\- Годі, годі, Джейсоне, - промуркотів Дік. – Скоро все скінчиться.  
Джейсон спершу не звернув уваги на слова, а коли зрадницька голка опинилася біля шиї, було занадто пізно, тривожний потік ін’єкції ринув у його вени. Коли підвів очі, вигляд у Діка був зовсім радісний.  
Ні. Ні. Ні. Ні.  
Джейсон запручався, намагаючись пнути Діка, намагаючись вдарити, він мав його вдарити, і Дік просто дав йому спробувати, злізши, відсунувшись та спостерігаючи зжадібнілими очима, як Джейсон корчиться, що є сили смикає ланцюга та намагається вдарити, намагається хоч щось, намагається що завгодно.  
\- Пішов ти, - прошипів Джейсон хрипко палаючим горлом, - пішов ти, Дікі, і твої наркотики і твої…  
\- Скоро, Джею, - посміхнувся Дік, і що це було за мерзенне жахіття, - скоро.  
Джейсон знову вилаявся, язик почав заплітатися, він відчував, як препарат розтікається кровотоком, відчував, як сильніше б’ється серце, як тіло зводить у спазмі. Здавалося, ніби все лине, лине геть, і Джейсон закричав: біль охопив його, прознаючи спину, вигинаючи тіло дугою.  
Джейсону хотілося видертися зі шкіри, так боліло, тіло ніби прошило струмом, а серце ось-ось грозило зламати ребра, і все, все…   
Рука на обличчі, голка у шиї, і все у мить заволокло пітьмою.


	9. Chapter 9

Частина 9

Неправильно.  
Все було так неправильно.  
Все було так неправильно, це палало на джейсоновій сітківці, аж доки він не рушив геть від вікна, геть від силуетів високих будівель. Спіткаючись на нетвердих ногах, він повернувся до ванної. До горла підступила кисла жовч, випалюючи нутрощі, він ледве встиг дістатися туалету.  
Та не дуже те й мало значення. Не дуже воно все взагалі мало якесь значення.  
А що мало значення? Щось мало мати, подумав Джейсон. Але…  
Ні.  
Шлунок Джейсона знову збрикнув, вивертаючись, і він згорбився.  
Пальці вчепилися у кераміку, він тримався за унітаз, як за рятувальний круг. Наче це якось могло вгамувати його захитаний мозок. Наче це якось могло зупинити штовханину його думок, нудотну колотнечу його шлунку.  
Наче це могло зробити неможливе.  
Джейсон втягнув повітря ротом та зажмурився.  
Шиї Джейсона торкнулися пальці, легше пір’їнки, Джейсон сіпнувся, його занудило з новою силою. Пальці ковзнули вигином шиї та пліч, де зупинилися, і жар між долонею і джейсоновою шкірою сягнув пекельного.  
Шлунок Джейсона застережливо стиснувся.  
Джейсон не озирнувся. Не міг.  
За ним знаходилась неправильність. Він це знав. Відчував.  
Він міцніше вчепився за унітаза та спробував вгамувати шлунок.  
\- Джейсоне, Джею. – Це був Дік, лише Дік, який тихенько бурмотів солодким прохолодним подихом у мокре від поту джейсонове волосся. – Все добре. Все гаразд.  
Це було неправильним.  
Чому це було неправильним?  
Це ж був Дік.  
Руки Діка пливли неначе хмари в вітряному небі, стікаючи з вигину плеча до погладжування спини та знову вверх до шиї, пестячи загривок подушечкою пальця.  
Це був Дік. Дік був тут. Це чудово. Дік це добре.  
Дік це безпека.  
Його шлунок різко скрутило.  
Таке відчуття, ніби Джейсон щось забув.  
Горло нещадно дерло, роззявлений рот, шлунок зсудомило, і Джейсон сильніше згорбився над унітазом.  
Блювання вийшло порожнім, нічого, щоб виправдовувало конвульсивні здригання та липке обличчя. Джейсон міцніше вчепився у унітаз.  
\- Ти впораєшся, - знову прошепотів Дік, слова танули на язиці наче масло. – Реакція скоро припиниться.  
Джейсону захотілося його вдарити.  
Думка вийшла раптовою, нестямною і поглинула всі інші розмиті джейсонові думки.  
Джейсону хотілося вдарити його і вдарити з усієї сили.  
Він відчував, як те бажання наростає, накочує подібно приливу, несучись по венам хвилею адреналіну. Він так і бачив, бачив, як накидається, штовхаючи Діка геть, як б’є кулаком в це досконале обличчя. Відчував кипуче задоволення в грудях від того, як Дік відсахується від нього.  
А потім, в одну мить, все зникло.  
Гнів, бажання… нічого не залишилося, все спало з запаморочливим подихом.  
І Джейсон залишився порожнім.  
Він притиснувся щокою до кераміки, даючи неправильності обгорнутися навколо нього, дозволяючи поглинути себе. Дозволяючи жорсткіше здавити його плечі.  
Не міг ні про що хвилюватися.  
\- Давай. – Дік потягнув його назад, руки Джейсона впали з туалетної сидушки, мокрий рушник витер його рота, це Дік няньчився з ним. – Ходімо, покладемо тебе у ліжко.  
Все це було так неправильно, але Джейсон був надто спустошений. Дік підхопив його наче дитину, тепер умитого, і вивів з ванної. Він був обережний, заспокійливо надійний у своїй присутності, і Джейсон дозволив себе вести, дозволив сильним рукам Діка навколо талії направити його на м’який килим і під косі промені сонця. Джейсонів погляд поплив, майже миттєво прагнучи до світла і вікна, біля якого він стояв до того.  
Нью-Йорк був не менш захоплюючим, ніж завжди. Важке сонце висіло у небі як у схід, а може й у захід, і це було красиво, дійсно красиво, але Дік підштовхнув його далі, уперед, у тінь.  
Нью-Йорк.  
Чому це викликало подив? Чому це мало дивувати?  
Він повів його до ліжка, і Джейсон впав, утопаючи у матраці, Дік був поруч, ліжко прогнулося позаду. Дік засовався, вмостився, а Джейсон просто улігся щокою у пухнасту подушку і думав про Нью-Йорк. І чому Нью-Йорк.  
Рука Діка обхопила Джейсона за талію, смикаючи назад, притягуючи його до грудей, і Джейсон нахмурився. Він спробував відсунутися, переміститися до краю ліжка, та хватка в Діка була твердою, міцною, сковуючою…  
Це відчувалося неправильним, неправильним.  
\- Відчепися. – Спробував Джейсон, сіпаючись, язик заплітався. – Відчепися.  
Рука Діка на мить ще сильніше стисла його, майже перекриваючи повітря, і було щось таке, щось в цій дії, щось не…  
Він мав щось згадати.  
Він мав щось зробити.  
Та Дік забрав руку, заспокійливо погладжуючи долонею вздовж джейсонового боку і закарбував м’яку посмішку Джейсону у шию. Щось в Джейсоні здалося, дозволивши пальцям Діка відволікти його легкими візерунками, що ті виписували на тілі.  
\- Ти захворів, - нагадав Дік тихенько, і думки Джейсона розмилися, кудись поділися. – Просто розслабся.  
Дік ніколи не був неправий. І Джейсон дозволив себе заколисати, відчуваючи, як важчає тіло в обіймах Діка, як провалюється в дрімоту по запаморочливій чорній спіралі, заспокоюваємий пальцями Діка в своєму волоссі, як коли він хворів того року, коли все ще був… все ще…  
Кимось.  
Він плив, і відчуття до Діка та усвідомлення витікали, і він все глибше падав у темні глибини. Він дрейфував, лише краєм розуму відмічаючи, як скручує шлунок, і дихав.  
Він бачив сни і відчував, що той хтось, ким він там був, спливає все далі.

+++

Перед ним було обличчя, спокійне і спляче, і тіло застигле на узвишші, і це змусило серце Джейсона стиснутися.  
\- Джейсоне.  
І тут з’явився Дік. Очі Діка сміялося, але якось неправильно, безрадісно. Кров бризнула на Діка, заливаючи його…  
\- Ох, Джею.  
Очі Джейсона вмить відкрилися, Дік був прямо над ним, в декількох сантиметрах. Надто близько, досить близько, аби придушити, і Джейсон втиснувся у подушку, знов закривши очі через раптово нахлинувше запаморочення.  
\- Відкрий ці блакитні оченята для мене, - проспівав Дік тихенько, і Джейсон не хотів… не хотів.  
Але ж то був Дік.  
І навіть подумки від його імені в Джейсона завмирало серце, і щось нужденне розтікалося вздовж хребта.  
Джейсон хотів побачити Діка.  
Він відразу ж розплющив очі.  
В виразі обличчя Діка промайнуло щось вдоволене.  
\- Ти такий гарний, - мовив Дік, підкреслюючи свої слова, поклавши долоню Джейсону на щоку.  
Джейсон подався до неї назустріч, напівзаплющивши очі і дивлячись, як Дік дивиться на нього. Роздивляючись ближче, як розширюються дікові зіниці, дивлячись, як погляд Діка стрибає з його очей до губ і знову назад.  
І…  
І…  
Джейсону подобалася увага, він прагнув її, прагнув її всю для себе і тільки для себе. Бажання виявилося несподіваним, але з самої глибини, Джейсон відчував, як вивертається, здіймається його нутро, відчував, як тремтять руки, і йому до болю хотілося торкнутися Діка. Хотілося схопити його, притягти до себе.  
Його дихання зірвалося, підскочило, і в Джейсона в очах встали білі плями. Серцебиття почастішало, різкі вдихи, ніякої видимої травми, та Джейсон відразу впізнав симптоми. Паніка. В грудях здіймалася паніка, проте Джейсон не панікував, аж ніяк… Він був радий, але…  
Паніка.  
Посмішка Джейсона застигла, він втягнув повітря носом, вигинаючи язика всередині рота, наче це якось могло допомогти впоратися з нею, якось стримати…  
На його зубі був якийсь бугор. Язик Джейсона застиг від незнайомого відчуття, досліджуючи невідому аномалію, відчуваючи якусь зачіпку.  
Наче Джейсон мав щось зробити. Щось важливе.  
Щось, що лунало в глибині свідомості, десь в нечіткій та розпливчастій далині.  
\- Джейсоне. – Дік був задоволений, прямо сяяв. – Тепер ти бачиш, адже так? Тепер ти зрозумів, що ніхто та ніщо не можуть встати в нас на шляху.  
Було дивно, як швидко всього після кількох слів Діка вщухла паніка, як швидко її змінила ейфорія, від раптового розуміння усім тілом пробіг холодок. Джейсон різко втягнув повітря і посунувся. Він підвівся на ліктях до Діка, дихаючи діковим повітрям, видихаючи паніку так, аби Дік всмоктав її і…  
Було недостатньо близько.  
Джейсон мав вдіяти щось рішуче.  
І він мав опинитися ближче.  
І те і інше було пов’язане.  
Джейсон потягнувся вперед, майже торкаючись носами, і Дік посміхнувся, тепло та поблажливо.  
\- Ніхто, - погодився Джейсон, відчувши себе п’яним з цього, п’яним з ейфорії від близькості з Діком, з язиком на корінному зубі.  
Ця штука мала щось значити. Джейсон поклав долоню Діку на вилицю. І ця мить, що Джейсон відчув її важке відлуння до самих кісток, значила все.  
\- Поцілуй мене, - промурчав Дік задоволено.  
Дік не став чекати, подолавши залишки відстані між ними та спіймавши губи Джейсона в поцілунку, дражливо прикусивши його нижню губу. Перевірка.  
Джейсон прийняв виклик.  
Він відкрив рота, втягуючи язик Діка, і відповідь Діка не забарилася. Той застогнав низьким глибоким стогоном, вібруючим в мізерній відстані між їх тілами, його руки вчепилися в джейсонові стегна, увіп’явшись до болю. І Джейсону таке подобалося, хотілося аби тільки Дік стиснув сильніше.  
Джейсон змінить все.  
Джейсон обійняв Діка за шию, закинувшись на ліжко та притягнувши Діка за собою. Дік підкорився, нетерплячий язик нишпорив ротом Джейсона, а жадібна рука задрала джейсоніву сорочку, аби добратися до тугого живота.  
Джейсон віддасть Діку все.  
Перевернутися разом виявилося легко, Дік охоче підкорився, спраглий до нього, і коли Джейсон опинився зверху, Дік лише застогнав, стягуючи з Джейсона штани.  
Язик Джейсона зачепив виступ на зубі.  
Це означало все.  
Гіркий, вапняний смак наповнив джейсонового рота, і в їх новій позицій хлинув прямо до рота Діку. Дік відразу розібрав смак, руки застигли, голова сіпнулася, аби відсторонитися, але Джейсон утримав його щелепи, вп’явшись пальцями щосили у больові точки і не даючи їм закритися, продовжуючи проштовхувати рідину Діку у рота.  
Він віддасть Діку усе.  
Дік казав про поцілунок, тож Джейсон цілував, руки Діка на його стегнах звело судомами, той почав давитися, якесь незвично мстиве задоволення засіло всередині.  
Дік, Джейсон відчував, як ім’я лунає в його голові: Дік, Дік, Дік.  
Це тривало недовго.  
Ноги Діка стиснулися навколо його талії, і той знову перевернув їх, вириваючись з хватки Джейсона на його щелепі, це дало Діку більш ніж достатньо часу, аби вивільнитися, відсторонитися та всістися на п’ята. Рука Діка злетіла до обличчя, витираючи біле з губ, роздивляючись що воно таке.  
\- Що це…  
В джейсоновому роті залишилася частина рідини, і він проковтнув її. Він збирав недоїдки Діка, як завжди було, і як завжди буде. Джейсон облизав губи.  
Уявляючи, як знову цілує Діка. Уявляючи, що хапає його за горлянку та здавлює.  
\- Це все, - відповів він, що більше походило на сміх. – Я віддаю тобі все.  
Все. Саме те, що Джейсон мав зробити, що він забув. Правда викарбувана на його кістках.  
\- Ні, ні, це твій план, - Дік здавався збентеженим, побілілим від шоку, - ось в чому твій план. Але ж наркотик… ти мав…  
Джейсон спіймав руку Діка, незважаючи на інстинктивне намагання того висмикнути, і притиснув до щоки. Він поцілував дікову долоню, споглядаючи, як Дік задерев’яніло дивиться на нього.  
Щось на зразок голок та шпильок почало розтікатися джейсоновими пальцями.  
\- Хіба ти не цього хотів, Діку? – запитав Джейсон, Дік не рухався, лише дивився на нього. – Аби я хотів цього? Бо я хочу. Ох, Дікі, ще й як хочу.  
Джейсон наче натиснув перемикача: очі Діка схлопнулися, і він відкотився, з гуркотом залишивши ліжко, руки Джейсона з мить зависли в повітрі. Тепло від Діка випарувалось, і кінчики пальців скрижаніли.  
Джейсон знову відчув прилив жовчі, що затоплювала нутрощі, та поколювання у руках.  
Дік блював, Джейсон чув його: звук вивертаємого шлунку, проте Джейсон продовжував роздивлятися свою тремтячу руку.  
Він зробив це. Він зробив це.  
Голки – неприємне відчуття поколювання дісталося грудей, і Джейсон натужно втягнув повітря.  
\- Дікі, - Джейсон перекочує слова, дає звукам затриматися на язиці, - це для тебе, це все для тебе.  
Дік не відповів, але Джейсон почув глухий удар, удар тіла о дерев’яну підлогу, тож джейсонові очі скосили у бік, дивлячись на задихаючогося у підлогу Діка.  
\- Джейсоне, - прошипів Дік крізь зуби, біль спотворила його риси, - Джею, ти…  
З тихим стогоном він проковтнув решту та вдарився чолом о підлогу, і Джейсон посміхнувся.  
І ще ширше, коли поколювання переросло у біль, а вуха заповнив закушений крик Діка.


	10. Chapter 10

Частина 10

Віконний замок зламати легко. Лише кілька поворотів, натиснути під вірним кутом, і стара засувка вилетіла.  
В деякому сенсі навіть забавно.  
Джейсон гадав, що в маєток буде потрапити важче. Він пам’ятав, що вислизнути було неможливим. Брюс або Альфред з’являлися нізвідки, аби засвідчити його спробу піднятою бровою чи ретельно глузливим словом.  
Але. Але Джейсон був більше не дитина.  
І жоден з них, ймовірно, не бажав, аби він залишався тут скільки-то довше.  
Руки Джейсона мимоволі напружилися, торкаючись вікна.  
Джейсон виконав свою частину, свій обов’язок, тепер настав час забиратися.  
Він штовхнув вікно навстіж.  
Свіже повітря увірвалося всередину, п’янке від солодкого аромату квітів, легеням стало легше – легше, ніж від застояного хворобливого запаху кімнати. І більш привітним, Джейсон перекинув ногу через підвіконня та вдихнув на повні груди.  
Зістрибнути не здавалося чимось важким. Другий поверх, м’який газон. Раз плюнути.  
Джейсон сперся, аби перекинути іншу ногу.  
\- Ви вільні піти через двері. – Голос Альфреда був спокійний, контрольований. – Проте я цілком зрозумію, якщо ви віддасте перевагу вікну.  
Джейсону здалося, ніби його тіло скувало кригою. Одна нога зависла в повітрі, а інша на підлозі кімнати. Руки досі стискали підвіконня, готуючись до стрибка.  
Біля дверей, закутаний в тіні кімнати, статуєю стояв Альфред.  
Непохитний, неначе завжди був тут, непохитний, як коли Джейсон повертався та натикався на нього. Непохитний, як тоді, коли Джейсон горів зсередини, знову живий, але такий самотній.  
Джейсон подивився вниз, подивився на двір та м’яку траву. Подивився, та не зістрибнув.  
Він втягнув ногу всередину.  
\- То я подумав: гей, який гарний день, тож заради старих часів чому б… - почав Джейсон, недбало зсутулившись.  
\- Не треба пояснювати, - перебив Альфред, тон серйозний, руки закладені за спину. – Але будь ласка, одну хвилинку.  
Слова змусили зупинитися, Джейсон переносить вагу знову на п’ята. Він стискає за спиною руки, впиваючись пальцями в виїмку підвіконня.  
\- Хвилинку? – Джейсон посміхнувся якомога веселіше, відчуваючи, як болісно розтягується від того обличчя. – Альфреде, поділишся зі мною рецептом того шоколадного торту, а я….  
Альфред прикрив очі.  
\- Прошу. Прошу, не треба, господарю Джейсоне.  
Рот Джейсона завис роззявлений.  
Він закрив його з клацанням.  
В голові наче стояв білий шум.  
\- Гадаю, останні два дні сну ви не прикидалися. – Знову заговорив Альфред, дещо твердіше, дещо більше в альфредовому дусі, Джейсон не міг сказати, чи то щиро, чи ні. – Проте я маю зізнатися, я не знаю скільки, чи що ви почули сьогодні вранці.  
Джейсон сильніше вчепився в підвіконня позаду, стара деревина скрипнула у долонях.  
\- Дік прокинувся. – Коротко як міг відповів Джейсон, якщо швидко, то безболісно. – Брюс при тямі, одужує.  
Альфред кивнув, наче все е було звичайною бесідою, обговоренням фруктів за сніданком.  
Нічого зяяючого та ранячого.  
Нічого незворотнього.  
\- Вірно. Господар Брюс вже не спить, але він все ще потребує відпочинку, та ми обидва знаємо, що це навряд чи до післязавтра, - Альфред примудрився видавити легку посмішку, яка відразу зникла, Альфред опустив погляд долу. – І… господар Дік прокинувся та доволі в собі.  
В собі. Джейсон опанував тремтіння в руках. Справжній Дік.  
Не та людина, що… не той, хто…  
«Ще? – Дік розсміявся. – Дуже добре», - і джейсонові мускули обпекло ніби у вогні, а потім він…  
Джейсонові пальці побіліли.  
\- Господарю Джейсоне. – Голос Альфреда був м’яким, обережним, і від того волосся на шиї Джейсона піднялося дибки. – Чи можу я лиш е запитати, що… що сталося між вами?  
Що сталося?  
Непристойно задерті боксери.  
Нерівне дихання Діка на його губах.  
Джейсон хоче поцілувати його ще раз. Хоче здушити його горло. Хоче все і разом.  
В грудях зростало тріпотіння, і Джейсон раптово вдавився гикаючим сміхом. Щось зірвалося та тепер бовталося у його грудях. Його коліна затремтіли. Руки стискалися та розтискалися.  
Що сталося?  
Джейсону довелося притиснути долоню до рота, аби заглушити звук. Довелося відвернутися та спробувати запхати його назад.  
\- Коли, Але. Що сталося «коли», - підкреслив Джейсон, вийшло потворно, мерзенно, Джейсону захотілося проковтнути слова відразу ж, як ті зірвалися з язика, та те було до біса смішно, надто хворобливо весело. – Коли я попався в перший раз. Коли згодився добровільно у другий. Чи може, коли Дік дав мені свою наркоту, бо інакше, мушу зазначити, забавно, що ти питаєш тільки зараз.  
Ось воно пролунало у відкриту, повиснувши між ними чимось оголено беззахисним. Рожевим слоном у пофарбованій в кроваво-червоне кімнаті.  
Розкриття наболілого не звільнило від розжареного вузла у грудині.  
Альфред моргнув, обличчя задеревеніло, і він сів рівніше з розширеними очами. Здавалося, йому боляче. Здавалося, йому боляче, і якийсь темній частині Джейсона це подобалося.  
\- Господарю Джейсоне, - голос в Альфреда звучав переривчасто, болісно, за крок від озвучування усіх ретельно стримуваних думок, отруєних підозр.  
Можливо, можливо, він навіть міг сказати щось близьке до правди.  
До правди.  
Боже.  
\- Господарю Джейсоне, - знов спробував Альфред, і з другої спроби його голос не став ані трохи впевненішим, досі як дзиґа, що ось-ось впаде.  
Джейсон закрив очі.  
Та вилаяв себе.  
\- Ні, Але, - виправився Джейсон, він ніяк не міг підняти очі на Альфреда, тож вперто дивився у підлогу. – Це було неприйнятно.  
То не було провиною Альфреда.  
Коли він знову відкрив очі, Альфред опустив погляд на свої стиснуті руки, обличчя перетинали тіні.  
\- Боюся… боюся, ви праві. – Тихо відповів Альфред. – Ви праві, і я…  
Ні. Ні, аж ніяк.  
Аж ні в чому.  
В цьому й була родзинка всього цього хворобливого жарту.  
Джейсон важко посміхнувся:  
\- Але, це був мій вибір.  
«Ти ніколи не зможеш мене вбити, адже так, Джею?» - запитав Дік, водячи пальцем, простежуючи слід краплинки поту на джейсоновому обличчі.  
«Тільки ти», - пообіцяв пізніше сповнений бажанням та відчаєм Джейсон, чіпляючись за щось, чого не міг висловити.  
Це був джейсонів вибір.  
Він не мав права звинувачувати Альфреда.  
З присутніх тільки одна людина була відповідальною, і це Джейсон.  
\- То нічого, - запевнив Джейсон і вимучив більш переконливу посмішку, проте Альфред залишався блідий – блідий, наче побачив інше, тож Джейсон проковтнув і спробував ще. – Зі мною траплялося й гірше.  
Жарт ніяково повис у повітрі, посмішка злетіла з губ Джейсона. Руки Альфреда все ще залишалися занадто стиснутими.  
\- Я розумію, якщо ви не бажаєте про це говорити, - нарешті мовив Альфред, нетверде, але допущення, вихід. – Проте я можу бути вашим мовчазним довіреним.  
Альфред спробував знову зібратися. Джейсон бачив цю спробу. Зібрати уламки себе, що Джейсон так недбало розбив, поправити манжети, наче ті й без того не були бездоганними.  
Джейсон випрямився, а руки Альфреда завмерли.  
Він виглядав, наче Джейсон може вдарити. Він виглядав, наче й не спробує захищатися. Джейсону стало погано.  
\- Так, Але, може бути, - Джейсон знизав плечима та відвернувся, примусивши себе розслабитися.  
Погляд Альфреда став гострим, і він ступив уперед. З акуратністю, що заслуговувала вивчення, Альфред подався уперед, беручи одну з джейсонових рук з вікна та стискаючи між своїми зморшкуватими долонями.  
\- Якщо я коли-небудь знадоблюся вам, - наполіг Альфред, - я завжди відповім на дзвінок.  
В горлі Джейсона встав комок.  
\- Знаю.  
Так і було.  
Він знав, що Альфред дотримає слова, збереже секрети Джейсона, якщо той ними поділиться, забере з собою до могили.  
Та Джейсон не збирався.  
Альфред, схоже, теж це розумів, він злегка кивнув сам собі та знов погладив Джейсона по руці.  
\- Бережіть себе. – Побажав Альфред серйозно і щиро, і з тінню відчаю та відсторонився, опускаючи руки. – Решта дізнається, що ви пішли тільки за вечерею, до того часу ви цілком собі можете бути у ліжку.  
Дії значили більше за слова. Альфред старався. Дуже старався.  
Не варто було.  
\- Дякую, Але.  
І Альфред пішов, вислизнувши у двері з безшумністю, що завжди збентежувала Джейсона.  
Коли двері зачинилися, Джейсон відчув, як посмішка злітає з обличчя.  
Він видихнув.  
Стрибок вийшов настільки ж легким, як Джейсон й очікував.

+++

Джейсон не думав ні про що інше, крім запаху квітів, свіжого аромату трави під ногами. Він не думав ні про що, окрім шляху, спрямованого на те, як найбільш безпечно вибратися з території.  
Він не думав ні про що.  
Дерева розійшлися на маленькій галявині, вийшовши на світло, Джейсон підняв руку, аби закритися від сонця. Перші справжні сонячні проміні зігріли шкіру, миттєво зігріваючи його.  
Щось попустило у грудях.  
Він знову вдихнув та почув квіти і траву, почув сонячне світло.  
Ні про що.  
\- Джею?  
Оборона. Джейсон відскочив, ховаючись у тінь, тримаючи міцну та захисну стійку. Він нападатиме швидко, наноситиме жорсткі удари, тож Джейсон має бути готовий, бо…  
Бо…  
Минув удар серця, і нічого не сталося.  
Нічого не сталося.  
Замість цього блідий, з підбитим оком Дік Грейсон глухо дивився на нього з-під сонця. На плечі накинута велика вовняна ковдра, босі ноги у траві.  
Він ніяково посміхнувся.  
Джейсон здригнувся.  
Посмішка зів’яла.  
Джейсон серйозно зважував, чи не кинутися тікати.  
\- Я… - голос в Діка був невпевнений, і Джейсон бажав лише, аби той просто перестав. – Я знаю, що ти, мабуть, більш ніколи не схочеш мене бачити.  
Джейсон зчепив зуби, продовжуючи триматися тіні та пильно спостерігаючи за Діком.  
Йому було краще. Джейсон чітко це розумів, чуяв з досвіду. Йому було краще, ніякого наркотичного впливу, але Джейсон не міг ослабити пильність. Не міг.  
Страх гірчив на язиці.  
Занадто багато разів він бачив проблиск колишнього Діка у тому новому. Занадто багато разів був обманутий.  
Альфред казав, що йому краще, проте Джейсон не міг бути впевненим, не міг знати напевно, не міг знати достеменно…  
\- І будеш правий. – Щось огидне промайнуло у голосі Діка, і плечі Діка згорбилися. – Я… я пам’ятаю все, що зробив тобі.  
Пам’ятає.  
З Альфредом було інакше. Альфред здогадувався. Альфред припускав.  
Дік знав. Дік пам’ятав.  
Зненацька Джейсон відчув, що руки почали тремтіти.  
\- Я скоїв жахливі речі, Джею. – Дік виглядав тендітним, його могло здути легким вітерцем, не дужий, не нишпорячий. – Мені шкода, боже, мені так шкода, Джею, я дуже…  
\- Замовкни. – Слова зірвалися у Джейсона мимоволі. – Замовкни.  
Очі Діка широко розкриті цьому вибуху, проте Дік був спостережливий, надто спостережливий, і його погляд спустилися до джейсонівих тремтячих рук. Щось болісне викривило його обличчя, та Дік лише сильніше зібгався. Він був слабкий, Джейсон міг з ним впоратися, міг…  
\- Я не заподію тобі шкоди, - тихо запевнив Дік, глухо та спорожніло. – Я більше ніколи не зроблю тобі боляче.  
Джейсон хоче здушити його горло. Хоче поцілувати його у губи.  
Тремтіння розходиться далі від рук, розтікається по тілу, змушуючи мутніти в очах.  
\- Я ніколи не бажав…  
«Лише ми, - мурчить Дік. – Нікого окрім нас.»  
\- Досить, - скрикує Джейсон. – Просто…  
Джейсон пручається, ноги й руки горять вогнем, і сміх Діка гримить луною…  
Ще, думає Джейсон тягнучись вслід за губами Діка.  
Ще, думає він, тримаючи Діка, як той починає давитися.  
Це занадто.  
Джейсон схопився за голову, відчуваючи як ніби у венах спалахує вогонь, щось, що давно минуло, і Джейсон бажав, аби…  
\- Джейсоне.  
«Джейсоне», - покликав Дік, збуджуючи Джейсона від сну.  
Він був близько, майже близько до того, аби задихнутися.  
Руки задирають його сорочку.  
Джейсон впав на траву, відчуваючи її під колінами, відчуваючи її податливість.  
«Мій», - промуркотів Дік йому у губи.  
Його плеча торкнулася рука, і Джейсон сіпнувся.  
Він схопив руку та викрутив. Дік уткнувся у траву. Не розмірковуючи, Джейсон опинився зверху та притиснув спину, утримуючи розпластаним. Вдавлюючи у землю.  
Джейсон задихався…  
Дік не пручався. Тримався нерухомо та тихо хрипів у траву.  
То було минуле, а це…  
Джейсон забрав руки, наче обпікся, відсахнувшись назад, що аж впав. Так він і всівся на землю, розкинувши ноги.  
Дік був нормальним, Дік був в порядку, а Джейсон тільки-но…  
\- Я… - вимовив Джейсон, відчуваючи себе присоромлено та спантеличено, з язика була готова зірватися брехня, та…  
Та…  
Дік знав. Таке відчуття, ніби жилами Джейсона розтікалася істерика. Дік знав.  
Дік підвівся з землі, щока вимазана у грязі, пальці Джейсона затремтіли. Щось важке пробігло обличчям Діка, і він опустив погляд на траву між ними, не підіймаючи очей.  
\- Я це заслужив, - зауважив Дік.  
\- Це був не ти, - заперечив Джейсон, бо саме це Джейсон казав й собі, знову та знову, й коли новий біль затьмарював старий, Джейсон повторював знову. – Ти був під наркотою, і…  
Дік підняв голову, і Джейсон замовк. Гидка відраза до себе спотворила обличчя Діка до чогось невпізнанного.  
\- Я можу поїхати, - мовив Дік тихо – наче трохи голосніше, і обидва розіб’ються на друзки. – Якщо ти захочеш, аби я поїхав, я поїду.  
Поїде. Поїде. Ніяка відстань не змінить цього. Ніколи не змінить…  
Дік пам’ятав.  
\- Поїдеш куди? – запитав Джейсон, слова вийшли різкими та шорсткими. – Дік, ти не можеш…  
\- Поїду з країни. Залишу півкулю. – Обличчя Діка суворе, безвихідь сочилася як пісок крізь пальці. – Чорт, полечу з Землі, Джейсоне, я поїду.  
В грудях спалахнуло, і Джейсон засміявся, рвано та невпевнено, і так, так, то була істерика, це таке воно було божевілля на смак.  
Божевілля. Джейсону все ще хотілося вдарити Діка, все ще хотілося стулити його рота укусом.  
Хоча все вже скінчилося. Наркотик вийшов з нього, проте Джейсон…  
Проте Джейсон…  
Розсміявся дужче.  
\- Це все вирішить, так? – запитав Джейсон, тягнучи слова зі сміхом у брудні руки, - втеча завжди все вирішує. Боже, я помер, куди вже більше, і це вирішило все, правда?  
Дихання Діка збилося.  
\- Я не повернуся, - видихнув Дік наче молитву, наче якусь відчайдушну спробу спасіння.  
Наче вони ще всі не прокляті.  
\- Це не спрацює, Діку. – В Джейсона прослизнув, вирвався смішок, роблячи його слова холодними та черствими.  
Нікуди Дік не міг піти. Нікуди й Джейсон. Занадто пізно для втечі.  
\- Я… - Дік схопився за голову, пальці болісно вчепилися у волосся. – Джейсоне, я мушу щось зробити, прошу, дай мені щось зробити.  
Прохання зависло над галявиною. Над головою струменіло сонячне світло, і трава невимовно свербіла. Дік тремтів, а Джейсон щосили ухопився за траву, в грудях боліло. Відкрита рана кровоточила на землю.  
Він уявив, як нахиляється уперед. Уявив, як відбирає в Діка дурну ковдру і не дає нікуди втекти, і просто… просто…  
Божевілля.  
Джейсон закрив очі.  
Його ноги тремтіли, груди боліли, наче під ребра встромили ножа, ніби Дік встромив, коли Джейсон скрутив його.  
Джейсон намагався вирівняти дихання, та воно куцо затиналося.  
\- Просто… - голос Джейсона зламався, він прочистив горло та спробував ще, - просто тримайся далі від наркотиків, добре?  
Дік не засміявся.  
Тож це зробив Джейсон.


End file.
